


Dumpster Me

by DarkDimensions



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Barbed Penis, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Knotting, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDimensions/pseuds/DarkDimensions
Summary: When the Wink Wonk is too strong.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SableR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SableR/gifts).



Now she could definitely get used to this.  
  
Their days had been quite hectic as of late and this here, waking up within her quarters with a steamy monocle rat-lobster laying behind her, this was the greatest.  
  
The heavy weight of Jaal's arms, the smooth brush of glorious Angaran chest tits; it was divine and Ryder blessed her luck anew that she was able to enjoy a morning like this. After all the shit she had to put up with and tired faces she had to suffer through speaking with, Ryder deserved a little 'me' time. And she knew just how she would spend it.  
  
Careful not to jostle the sleeping figure behind her, Ryder gingerly felt around her bedside dresser for the salve Jaal had brought with him the night before. At last blindly locating the jar, she places it within close proximity and begins to wonder how best to get things started. Ryder quite liked their current position laying on their sides but Jaal still heinously had his suit partially on.  
  
The man, well squid-cat, had a habit of taking over and completing his own 'pathfinder' duties before getting down to the main event. So if she wanted to succeed in her own mission she'd have to be ruthless.  
  
_Sara, might I suggest merely holding onto him when you begin sexual stimulus? He will be less inclined to move._  
  
SAM. Fucking voyeuristic AI.  
  
Ryder was used to it now, but man on the onset things had been...awkward. That matter-of-fact voice chiming into her head about how she could get the most out of her hip gyration if she angled another five degrees or have Jaal send a tenth of the charge to her nipples...yeah, talk about backseat driver.  
  
Instead of answering, her arms rise to cover Jaal's. Wordlessly taking SAM's 'suggestion' as she sought to test the waters of Jaal's receptiveness.  
  
Emboldened by the drowsy moan in her ear, Ryder hastily fished for the salve and made quick -if somewhat haphazard- work of getting the lid off and scooping a generous portion of the viscose jelly into her palm. Making absolutely sure it was smeared liberally between her thighs and would easily spread to other much needed areas before she began to move with bolder purpose against the alien in her bed.  
  
Rocking with a roll of her hips to push against the bulge at her back. Realizing he wasn't quite where she wanted as she shifted to position herself higher in an effort to nestle his growing thickness between her cheeks before rubbing with more insistence.  
  
There's a sleepy inhale as Jaal buries his face in her hair, leisurely grinding in response while Ryder reaches back to hook a thumb in the waistband of his suit. Using an eager tug and his lifting hips to bring them down just enough to free straining flesh.  
  
Ryder draw's away, creating space to angle the both of him down and position the thick shafts between her thighs before pushing back. Fingers moving to hold the tip of his forward penis and keep its supple barb flat as she rides the top of his cock, tracing the slit to spread the bead of moisture gathering there.  
  
Hot breath caresses her skin as Jaal nuzzles the hair from her throat. Grazing his teeth along the sensitive column as the lithe cord of his spinal ridge snakes to knead her breast. Pinching and rolling the taut peak in a way that sent spears of pleasure straight to her center. The slick slide over his length turning almost frantic at the onslaught as the need to have him inside her becomes near desperate.  
  
Ryder throws her leg behind his, undulating against him to bring him where she wanted most. Rotating her hips to push the broad tip inside and growling in frustration as he slips over her wet seam.  
  
"Impatient _darling one_?" His mouth curving into a grin against her skin before gripping her thigh to spread her further, never pausing in his teasing trail along her neck.  
  
A moan becomes Ryder's response as he shifts to align his posterior phallus, driving both barbed shafts into her heat in one long, measured thrust. Unhesitatingly forcing her tight channel to take every inch of him. Wringing a gasp from her as he grinds his hips to fully sheathe himself. Giving Ryder the overwhelming sensation of being impossibly filled as his knot swells and locks him in place.  
  
His hand leaves her thigh to zero on her clit, rubbing in slow, torturous circles as he gently rocks to the pace of his finger. His cock withdrawing in even, shallow strokes that string her taut as a bow with the need to come as barbs drag against every needy nerve.  
  
She grabs his ass, urging him to move harder, shoving back to bury him deeper. Teeth nip in reprimand as his legs flex and feet move to firmly clasp Ryder's shins, holding her immobile as Jaal continued his delicious pace.  
  
"Jaal. Don't tease." Wanting to growl at being so frustratingly close.  
  
His finger applies more pressure, strumming mercilessly as he sedately pumps his hips. Her grip tightening on his muscled flesh as she wiggled against the pinning hold, trying to push him deeper. With an electrifying jolt, Jaal taps the bundle of nerves, sending her over the edge with a shocked cry.  
  
He maintains his punishing play while her inner walls grasped and squeezed, drawing out the pleasure. His hips drive forward in short, quick thrusts; fighting against the tight hold before he comes with a sharp marrying of their bodies. The feel and force of his release unexpectedly wringing another orgasm from her.  
  
Jaal' electricity dissipates as his hips still and full lips place warm kisses on her throat. Stretching back, Ryder turns to gaze at him. The striking cosmo's of his eyes and sizzling intensity with which he looked at Ryder reigniting the desire that had barely been doused. His continued erections only serving to add kindling to the flames as she reached up to cradle the back of his head. Bringing him down for a ravenous kiss as she ground my hips before pulling away to ride him.  
  
"Jaal, give me what I want. Dumpster me." Capturing his mouth again in a fervent press and slide of the plush softness as her tongue delves to taste and twine in a passionate dance.


End file.
